<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromises by Llaeyro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277411">Compromises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro'>Llaeyro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Three C's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Moving In Together, Nineteen Year Olds Getting it On, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Hugo finally find the perfect flat, where they can finally be a proper couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Luna Potter/Hugo Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Three C's [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/531739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts">Ely_Baby</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third and final part, three years later when they are nineteen. I wrote most of this a long time ago and it's unbeta'ed, so... yeah. It's only taken 3 years (let's pretend I was going for the timeline, right?) but Happy Birthday Ely lmao xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily stepped forward cautiously, one hand clutching Hugo's tightly, the other stretched out, feeling ahead of her.</p><p>"Can I look yet?" she impatiently asked, again.</p><p>"Hang on..." She felt his hands on her shoulders, moving her into position. "Alright, open your eyes."</p><p>With nervous anticipation, she did.</p><p>And… Nothing.</p><p>She could hear her boyfriend suppressing a chuckle. "Hugo..." she whined, her voice tinged with long-suffering affection.</p><p>"<i>Finite.</i>"</p><p>The blindfold charm lifted instantly, but Lily had to blink away the fog while her eyes adjusted to the bright room.</p><p>The decoration was neutral, like most of the flats they had looked at recently, but there was something different about it. Something… charming. It was obviously a new build, too pristine not to be, but it wasn’t obnoxiously modern like some of the others. There were fashionably large windows along one wall, almost floor to ceiling, but they bathed the whole room in natural light. The cobblestone fireplace was the real surprise, topped only by the fact that it managed not to look out of place. For the first time in their year of saving and searching since school, Lily felt that, maybe, she could call this place home.</p><p>" Hugo, there's no way we can afford this, not in London."</p><p>"But it's a Muggle property," he explained as he dragged her to the window. "It's cheaper than you'd expect because of the noise and the way the windows rattle, but a few spells will sort it right out."</p><p>Peering out the window, Lily could see that the building was practically on the train tracks—a busy intersection, by the look of it.</p><p>"Alright, you're doing well so far. Keep going."</p><p>"Come have a look at the kitchen?" Hugo asked hopefully with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"Stop delaying the inevitable. What's the bedroom situation?"</p><p>And wasn’t that the question. Lily was perfectly happy never letting anyone in their home. That way they could share a bed, share a room, without anyone paying any mind. But Hugo kept dismissing that idea as impractical and antisocial. It wasn't antisocial. Lily was happy to be social, so long as it didn't interfere with her very healthy sex life. A perfectly reasonable compromise.</p><p>Hugo, however, had all these complicated ideas about a fake second bedroom, but there just seemed to be too much chance of slipping up. She wouldn't risk losing him.</p><p>“Alright, but reserve judgement for when I’ve finished the tour, yeah?”</p><p>“Fine,” she smiled, rolling her eyes at him. She already had the feeling that she wasn’t going to like what he was about to show her.</p><p>She wasn’t wrong. She followed him past the kitchen and down a short passageway with a door at either end.</p><p>“So, this would be your room,” he said, indicating for her to open the door. She peered in, taking in the view-less window on the opposite wall and the single bed. It was fairly spacious, with a beautifully ornate wardrobe, a bookshelf beside the door, and a desk in the corner by the window.</p><p>“And this would be mine,” Hugo continued, and Lily followed him to the other end of the corridor. The room was practically a mirror image of the first; a desk, window, bookcase and a simpler, sturdy-looking wardrobe. And the single bed. Pressed right up against the adjoining wall. It was quite fitting, really. A metaphor for their relationship, in a way. The wall, the only thing between them. Although this wall was hard. Physical. Definite and permanent.</p><p>Lily didn’t like that.</p><p>“So when people come over, we’ve got our own room, personalised with our own stuff, our own bed… It looks perfect.” Hugo was walking back towards the first room now, pulling the door closed. “But you haven’t seen the best bit, yet.”</p><p>Hugo looked hugely pleased with himself, he obviously couldn’t contain it any longer.</p><p>“Best bit?” Lily asked wryly.</p><p>“Here,” he beckoned to her, “take the handle. Don’t open it yet, just hold it.”</p><p>She reached out and wrapped her hand around the knob. “Now what?”</p><p>He pointed his wand at her hand. She didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“Do you trust me, Lily?”</p><p>“Always,” she answered immediately.</p><p>A spark emitted from his wand, sending a slight tingling from her fingertips up to her shoulder.</p><p>“Okay. Think about me, that’s important, and take another look.”</p><p>Frowning, she turned the handle and opened the door, then her jaw dropped.</p><p>Everything was almost as it had been before, except that now, there was no wall between the two rooms. A large bed sat in place of the two singles. Lily moved slowly into the room, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing.</p><p>“How—I thought you said this was a Muggle flat?”</p><p>“It is,” Hugo grinned sheepishly, “I mean… It was, until I bought it and made some… modifications.”</p><p>“So it’s one room, we can walk straight through?” She asked tentatively, reaching out to where she knew a wall should be.</p><p>“Yeah, to us, it’s just one big room, because now I’ve included you in the spell. To anyone else, there’s still a single bed and a solid wall between us. We just have to remember to think about the single room when people are round and use the right door.”</p><p>It was an incredibly intricate piece of magic, Lily couldn’t imagine how Hugo possibly managed it. She had a feeling he must have been owed a favour by someone in the Magical Building Developments and Adaptations Office. Not that he wasn’t a skilled wizard but this… This really was something else.</p><p>“Hang on, did you just say you <i>bought</i> it?”</p><p>Hugo grimaced, as if he’d been anticipating the moment. “Yes, so, for now, it’s technically just mine but if you like it, well it’ll be easy enough to sort out. You can buy your half from me and have both our names on the deeds.”</p><p>“And if I don’t like it?” she stubbornly asked, arms folded.</p><p>“Um… Right. Well, I didn’t really think of that. I was so sure you <i>would</i> like it.” The little smile let Lily know her feigned disinterest wasn’t fooling him. It was sweet of him to play along anyway.</p><p>With a grin, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and going on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek. “I love it.”</p><p>Hugo pulled her close, hands on her hips and kissed her. She wriggled closer but, as Hugo parted his lips to deepen the kiss, she pulled away suddenly.</p><p>“Dumbledore’s beard...”</p><p>“What?” Hugo asked, concern tinging his voice as he watched her spin on the spot, taking in their surroundings.</p><p>“This is it. It’s <i>ours</i>. Our home. We have a home!” She threw herself at him again, kissing his neck, chin, whatever she could reach as he chuckled and gave her a squeeze.</p><p>“Merlin, I love the sound of that.”</p><p>“You know what this means?”</p><p>“Yup. Sex. All the time. Whenever, wherever.” </p><p>“No!” Lily squealed as his hands began to wander, making no real attempt to get away.</p><p>“No?” he leered.</p><p>“Well… Yes,” she blushed, “that is another bonus, but it’s not what I meant. It means we can be a proper couple, for the first time. No more sneaking around.”</p><p>“And sex,” Hugo persisted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“Alright, yes!” Lily laughs, playfully shoving him in the chest. “I’m definitely looking forward to that too.”</p><p>“Why look forward to it,” he asked, pulling her to him once more, “when you can experience it right now?” She could feel the bulge of his erection against her stomach and it lit a fire inside her.</p><p>“Now?” she whispered.</p><p>“Any time, any place. How about we christen the sofa?” His hand cups her chin, leaning down to let his lips teasingly graze against hers. </p><p>“What’s wrong with our bed?”</p><p>“<i>Our</i> bed…” he grinned between demanding and desperate kisses. “Yes, please, can I fuck you on our bed?”</p><p>“I suppose so,” she grinned against his collarbone, fingers playing with the hem of his t-shirt.</p><p>“Oh, don’t get too enthusiastic about it, you might expire of excitement!”</p><p>Lily squealed in surprise as he picked her up, laughing as he carried her to the bed, his lips on her neck. Hugo laid her down and she kicked off her shoes then scooched over as he did the same and climbed onto the bed, kneeling between her parted legs and leaning down to kiss her. It was the usual frenzy; hurried, hungry kisses, hands quickly tugging aside clothing that was in the way and ignoring the rest. It was all wrong.</p><p>Lily’s hands came down from Hugo’s shoulders, fingers tightening around his forearms, stilling him. He pulled back, looking down at her with concern.</p><p>“Slow down,” she smiled, “We don’t have to rush anymore. We can take our time.” She slowly tugged up his t-shirt, throwing it aside and letting her nails rake lightly down his chest.</p><p>“Not all the rushing is out of necessity, you know.” He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her neck. “I do just want you that badly.” Lily tilted her head back on a soft moan, easing Hugo’s access. His hands were hitching up her skirt, teasing at the elastic of her knickers, but she squirmed beneath him. He stopped, pulling back to look down at her. Lily worked an arm between them, reaching up to push his red curls aside, tucking them behind his ear, but they sprung free again. When Hugo shook the strands away, only to have more fall forward, they laughed.</p><p>Hugo placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Lily’s forehead. “We can do slow,” he said softly, hands coming up into her hair, lips teasing gently against her own. He started to slowly unbutton her blouse as he kissed down her neck, fingers grazing lightly over her bra. She inhaled sharply as his fingertips trailed across her ribs, encouraging her blouse to fall open. He trailed kisses along her collarbone and down her sternum, changing course when he reached the bridge of her bra, following the edge of one cup before moving to the other.</p><p>Blue eyes looked up at Lily through pale lashes and she couldn’t help but smile. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, waiting for Hugo to shift back, sitting on his heels, so that she could shake off her blouse. She pulled him in for a kiss, letting him blindly reach around her to unhook her bra. It took him a few attempts, usually they left it or just pushed it out of the way, but now they had time. </p><p>They had all the time in the world.</p><p>They continued to undress each other slowly, mapping each other’s bodies in a way they hadn’t been able to before, with fingertips and lips and tongues. Every unrestrained moan was music to their ears and when they curled up together afterwards, sweaty and sated, they knew they could never go back to the way they were before. This was it, now. This was home.</p><p>No more compromises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>